Szpony śmierci
by Andzia267
Summary: Steve umiera, ale co dzieje się potem?


Moja wizja nieuniknienie się rozmazywała, nie wiedziałem, czy od łez, które napłynęły mi do oczu, czy od tracenia siebie i powolnego oddzielania się duszy od ciała. Przed sekundą zrobiłem to, powiedziałem jej, że ją kocham, na reakcję na szczęście już nie zdążę. Ciepło jej ręki powoli uleciało, zostawiając pustkę. Moja głowa powoli i spokojnie opadła, a ja zamknąłem oczy.

Czułem, że zakończyłem już sprawę, walczenie ze śmiercią było już bez sensu. Nie chciałem słyszeć jak Claire zapewnia mnie, jak bardzo nie odwzajemnia mej miłości, jak bardzo byłem tylko przesłodkim chłopczykiem, którym chciała się zająć, bo włączał się w niej instynkt macierzyński.

Na początku była pustka, totalne ciemno, próżnia, bez dźwięku, powietrza, ani jakiego kolwiek czucia.

Po paru sekundach znowu zacząłem widzieć. Nieopisana siła unosiła mnie do góry, aż zobaczyłem pod sobą własne, pokiereszowane, obryzgane ochydnym zielonym śluzem i krwią, nagie ciało. Pomimo odzyskania widoku, nie czułem, ani nie słyszałem świstu powietrza wkradającego się przez przełyk i unoszącego się w moich płucach. Po starannym obejrzeniu swojego ciała, zdałem sobie sprawę, z tego że Claire płacze. Płacze za mną. Czyż to nie cudowne? Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i uśmiechnąłem się. Gdy próbowałem się odezwać lub wogóle ruszyć, moje słowa i dotyk nie mogły jej dosięgnąć. W jej oczach naprawdę był smutek, gdy dostrzegłem jego ogrom, poczułem ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, chociaż nie mogę poczuć nic innego, ona jak zwykle zjawiła się i odwróciła świat i jego prawa do góry nogami.

Nie boję się śmierci. Miałem czas na to wszystko od zamknięcia na tej piekielnej wyspie. Na paraliżujący i powszechnie przemilczany lęk przed nieuniknionym, bo tak jest łatwiej. Nie myśleć. Z czasem, codziennie ją widząc przywykłem do śmierci.

-Tylko dlaczego nie odchodzę dalej, to jakiś glich?-zważając na okoliczności nie musiałem chować każdej myśli dla siebie, i tak nikt nie usłyszy.

-Nie odejdziesz, póki nie załatwisz wszystkich spraw.- odezwał się głos z tyłu mojej głowy, który nie był nawet głosem, słyszałem go, choć tak naprawdę nie istniał, czym wogóle są myśli tak przy okazji?

Podskoczyłem i daję słowo, że byłbym cały mokry od potu, gdyby było to możliwe.

-J-jakich spraw?

-Oj, takie żarty.-roześmiał się głos- Nie chcesz zobaczyć co się z tobą stanie, albo zobaczyć reakcji bliskich? A myśli też nie ogarniam Burnside...

-Kogo?

Chociaż przyjemne na początku, cierpienie dziewczyny bardzo bolało na dłuższą metę. Gdy Redfield na zawsze go opuściła, odwracając się ostatni raz, a potem wybiegając za dźwiękiem alarmu, jego korpus był zimny jak wypolerowany marmur, Steve starał się za nią biec, ale nie mógł odsunąć się daleko od ciała.

-Uganianie się za nią nie jest celem tego postoju.

-To możesz mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć, co jest?- zmarszczyłem brwi.

Głos nie odpowiedział irytując mnie do reszty.

Czekając wynudziłem się jak nigdy, nawet w celi nie było tak nudno, oczywiście, tam chociaż towarzyszyła mi adrenalina, a tu, nic mi nie grozi, zginąć, nie zginę. Po parunastu minutach, przyszli ludzie z Umbrelli, poćwiartowali mnie i włożyli do probówek.

-I to chciałeś mi pokazać?!- wykrzyknąłem, gdy w końcu otrząsnąłem się z szoku.

Uniosłem się bardziej spoglądając ostatni raz na ziemię pod moimi stopami.

-Sorry, że wybuchnąłem, ale będę mógł patrzeć na Claire? Pilnować jej i tak dalej, jak w filmach?

-Jasne. Tylko, przykro mi, ale nie gdy jest naga, sorry za rujnowanie twoich marzeń.

Spłonąłbym cały ze wstydu, gdybym jeszcze miał ciało. Skąd znał moje zamiary?

Zauważyłem że już się nie unoszę. Byłem w dziwnym miejscu, w chmurach. Zauważyłem, że znowu dostałem moje ciało, ale ono nie było wychudzone, jak tamte, nie było też grube, było idealne. Przede mną była wielka brama. Przeszły mnie ciarki. Rozejrzałem się za śladami innych dusz, ale nic nie przykuło mojej uwagi.

Podszedłem do bramy. Położyłem dłoń na klamce, trzymając ją zaciśniętą do białości. Gdy w końcu zdecydowałem się pociągnąć ją na dół, okazało się, że się nie otwiera. Część mnie jednak odetchnęła z ulgą, ale ta druga była rozczarowana.

Zacząłem nerwowo kręcić się w kółko, ja jednak chce przejść!

Nagle poczułem dłoń zaciskającą się na moim ramieniu. Oblały mnie zimne poty, cały stanąłem jak na szpilkach.

-A co jeśli to szatan, który powie "ty idziesz ze mną"-pomyślałem mimowolnie

Odwróciłem się.

To nie był szatan.

Wręcz przeciwnie.

Do i tak zaczerwienionych oczu, napłynęły mi łzy, gardło stało się jednym wielkim supłem, a nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem mojego serca, które w każdej chwili mogło wybuchnąć.

-Mama. Tata.- siłą odsupłałem gardło.

* * *

 **Pisane na angielskim, gdy skończyłam zadanie na całą lekcję wcześniej niż wszyscy, jeśli czytałeś zostaw komentarz, wytkinij mi błedy, i to co ci się podobało, możesz skomentować nawet bez konta, bo nic nie boli bardziej gdy widzisz, że twój fanfic przeczytało 100 osób, 3 polubiły, a 2 coś napisały, nie bać się, nie gryzę ;) krytyka pożądana, za samo rozwój! Jeśli ci się jednak podobało poleć znajomym ;). Napisane 16 Maja 2016**


End file.
